101 Dummy Rules for the Avengers
by ChaoticHime
Summary: After a few times of repeating the same mistakes, the Avengers need rules. 101 to be exact. Parody. Loki included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything.**

'{}'- Someone talking.

_Rule 1:_

_Tony is _not _allowed to purposely anger Dr. Banner and then say he wanted to try out his Dr. Phil skills on a green raging beast._

-Dr. Banner wasn't amused (neither was Director Fury)

~Tony isn't serious enough to be Dr. Phil

{"Fuck you too,"}

-Only Dr. Phil can be Dr. Phil.

_Rule 2:_

_Thor is not allowed to injure the manager of McDonalds because they don't serve pop tarts for breakfast._

-You don't go to McDonalds for pop tarts.

{"Man of Iron said they served everything!}

~It would be highly immature.

(Cough Hypocrite Cough)

_Rule 3:_

_Natasha and Clint aren't allowed to use the new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits as personal dummies._

-Why would anyone else join? We barely got the Avengers together as it is..

~They should be training higher skilled recruits than rookies.

[It was worse, because Natasha was on _that _month.]

-We know you both won't to get rid of the new recruits so you can have alone time. Cough BlackHawk Cough.

AN: So I decided to do this because I don't have time right now for full stories, and I wanted to do something Avengers~ I know there's more of these out there but I couldn't help myself. :D Ideas for rules would be fab. c;

Extra: Loki will be included~

~C.H


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

_Rule 4:_

_Loki is not allowed to put a collar on civillians and make them kneel to him._

-Humans aren't dogs.

{"I beg to differ."}

~The Avegers would most likely kick your ass.

-We really don't want to see a old lady on her knees proclaiming she's part of the 'Loki army'.

_Rule 5:_

_Tony is NOT allowed to ride on the Hulk and scream, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"_

{"But they are!"}

-This isn't Back To The Future.

{"I can make that happen."}

~Again, S.H.I.E.L.D is mainly a spy group. Hit hint; Lay low.

-You look fucking stupid.

_Rule 6:_

_Steve is not allowed to take things from the museum and reply with, "I knew him."_

-Again, spy originization.

~You also look pretty fucking stupid.

{"Watch your lanuage!"}

-You do realize that was how many years ago and you look around your 20's?

AN: Early chapter because I really didn't expect that many follows/favorites~ Thank you~! cxx

Feedback helps motivate me~ Give me ideas~ c;

Also, there will only be 3 rules every chapter until the end.

~C.H


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**  
_AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my computer has been messing up. xc _

_Also to _ICEAGEISPIC _I'll lower down on it~ and I'm not sure, usually it's BlackHawk_

_Thank you for everyone who suggested rules~ _

_Rule 7 (Suggested by _Sagitarizze):

_Tony is not allowed to give Loki as a smash toy for the Hulk in order to calm him down._

-It hurts Loki's ego.

~You do not want to see Loki's ego hurt.

-Bruce gets a little too excited and wants to smash more things.

_Rule 8(Suggested by _OkieDokieLoki_):_

_Thor is not allowed to go to the store to get more cats._

-You're the god of thunder and lightning, not cats.

-Just because Jane like them dosen't mean you can get 50.

_Rule 9:_

_Do not (Emphises "Not") mention an eight legged horse around Loki._

-There'll be a World War 3.

-Loki's worse than Agent Romanoff on her period.

(YES, it's that serioud.)

~Actually, don't mention any ancient Norse mythology around Loki.

-mouths sewn shut, snake venom, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel**

_Rule 10:_

_Don't sing rap around Steve, he gets flustered and starts ranting._

-{"I don't get flustered!..}

{"Smack that all on the floor~ Smack that, give me some more..."}

-Insert rant-

_Rule 11:_

_Don't tell lies to Thor. He can be very.. _loud_._

-{"WHY MY FAIR LADY, WHEN IS THE CHILD DUE?"}

-Insert slap-

~("Tony! You said she was with child!)

_Rule 12:_

_Don't let Clint watch Inuyasha._

-Natasha get a bit jealous of the attention he shows Kagome.

~[Don't let her have a bow and arrow, she trys to show off... Bruce won't go around her with one.]

-He starts singing the opening, you don't want to here Clint sing.

{"I want to change the world _kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland

_hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita kimi wa mayoi nagara sagashi-tsudzukeru kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte bokura mezameru_

I want to change the world _nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland

_bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru tagai no negai e todoku hi made minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru kono basho ni iru_

I want to change the world _kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu_ Change my mind _hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou_ It's wonderland

I want to change the world _kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland!"}

AN: Reviews are love!

~C.H.


End file.
